Orlando
Page is incomplete A Knight from Graduation Day (Advanced Camp 2007). Character Sheet Orlando Age: 13 Billy Wilder You were born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada. Your mother and father sold flowers to newlyweds that came to Las Vegas to get drive-thru weddings. Your father always thought it was silly, but your mother was very religious, and always believed that the marriages, as impromptu as they were, would turn out for the best. Living in a city of sin and vice was hard for you. You were always a good boy, and from a young age you were repulsed by the sadness and desperation that filled your hometown. The only thing that made life in the strange city bearable was your dog. You had a scrappy little beagle named Orlando. When you were about 12 years old, your dog went missing. Your parents told you that some other family had found him and would take care of him. But you knew this was wrong. Visions of your dog flashed through your mind. You knew you had to protect him, that there would always be a dog somewhere in the world that needed looking after. That night, you woke up at midnight and found a sword in your hand. You knew that Magic was real. You ran away from your home in search of your dog. And sure enough, you ventured away from the city into the desert. The sun did not burn you, and the nights did not make you cold, as you knew what lay ahead. One night, you arrived on a coven of teenagers, witches or Satanists or something. They had your dog tied up, and were arguing over how to spill its blood on the stones. You stepped into the firelight, and the witches looked at you. “I am called Orlando.” You said, “And I have come for my dog." You drove the witches away, and shortly afterwards, you and your dog were sent away to a school of sorts. You went to the Veiled Chapel in Arizona, a monastery that housed the Book of Names. The Book of Names held the shadow name of every Dark Knight living in the world, and it was your monastery’s job to train warriors to combat these fallen warriors. Over the past year, you have made good friends with Scarecrow, an excitable and adventurous hero, and Kite, a dreamer if ever there was one. However, after only one year, the unthinkable happened. The Trials of the Veiled Knights Graduation Day You have spent the past year at the Academy. You have made friends with the new students, and this place feels more like home than the monastery did. Clearly you miss your dog like crazy, but you know he is in a better place now, and you can feel his presence. He is a part of your heart now, that part of you that is loyal and kind and brave, everything a good dog should be.. You are still best friends with Kite and Scarecrow, and look forward to spending the next several years at this school. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse